


Mathew

by Shinnypichu88



Series: Plot Bunnies [2]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinnypichu88/pseuds/Shinnypichu88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathew wanted a war, a battle royal between 9 combatants, and their "heroic" familiars for the ultimate prize; An absolute wish!</p>
<p>It was going to be better than sliced bread!</p>
<p>Except it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 《000: Mathew...》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Mathew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is exposition!

It started with **Mathew***.

Mathew's name was Mathew.

Mathew was stupid.

For some reason, **Shenron*** flew by.

Mathew wished for war.

Shenron agrees, but stops and gives Mathew blank stare when he realizes what Mathew wished for.

Mathew elaborates, Mathew doesn't just want a war. Mathew wants a battle of cataclysmic proportions! A battle so great, that it tears reality apart. A war motivated by the desire of the winners dream coming true, maybe more, and most importantly; Mathew wants it to be as unnecessary complicated as possible.

Mathew doesn't mind some drama, and the like.

Shenron points out that this is beyond his power.

Mathew wishes for someone who can grant it to appear.

Shenron obliges.

Shenron is gone.

It is only Mathew.

…

The world explodes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've received new key words!
> 
> Mathew: He's stupid.
> 
> Shenron: He's a powerful dragon with the power to grant wishes!


	2. 《000: Mathew, and...》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mathew ponders...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More exposition!

**《000: Mathew, and...》**

 Mathew had wanted war.

A war that would give birth to a glorious conclusion!

The hope that would be born from this war would give birth to despair, and that despair would in turn give birth to hope, etc.

However, the first step seemed to be securing how to create something like that...

Mathew figured that the best course of action would be selecting a couple of participants, and having them duke it out. 

Although, that was no different from a brawl, and if Mathew wanted that Mathew could have just watched a UFC fight...

Nope!

Mathew would need proxy's to do the fighting for the participants!

It would make things much more exciting~

Hmm...

People always seemed to get so passionate over who'd win in a fight between fictional characters...and Mathew had the entire **multiverse*** at his disposal! 

but...

He still needed a way to select who'd participate...

Ah!

Why not create the answer?

and so 7 **true souls*** were born.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've received new key words!
> 
> Multiverse: an infinite realm of being or potential being of which the universe is regarded as a part or instance.
> 
> True Souls: Souls that can only be described as flawless. They are both perfect, and not.


	3. 《000: Mathew, and Mathew's...》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mathew created 7 true souls, and tore them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even more exposition!

Mathew created 7 true souls, then tore them in half.

7 would be known as **light souls***.

7 would be known as **dark souls***.

Mathew decided to give these 14 souls a name.

Mathew named the light souls, Lathew.

Mathew named the dark souls, Dathew.

Mathew informed them of their purpose. They all had a virtue, and that virtue defined their entire being.

Their purpose was simple.

They would select someone to wield them.

Mathew was finished, and his 14 souls were turned into books. 

Mathew decided to copy _[a certain franchise](http://zatchbell.wikia.com/wiki/Zatch_Bell_Wiki)_  down to the letter for this one, Mathew had already started doing so with others after all.

Soon, Mathew would be done.

The thought made Mathew pleased.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've received new key words!
> 
> Light Souls: Souls that represent 7 positive virtues, names Lathew (It's just replacing the M in Mathew...) They're in the form of a book colored as the virtue they represent, the pages are white.
> 
> Dark Souls: Souls that represent 7 negative virtues named Dathew (It's just replacing the M in Mathew...) They're in the form of a book colored as the virtue they represent, the pages are black.


	4. 《000: Mathew, and Mathew's War!》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mathew has finished, and new our story can begin!

** ♫ - [SDR2 OST: Ekoroshia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xjbgj2V6-o0) **

Mathew was pleased.

The 14 would choose participants, and those participants would use the 14 to summon proxies in order to fight each other!

Mathew added a checks and balances system, and even conditions for summoning the proxies!

Mathew had also added incentive for the proxies!

The 14 had also been given an incentive, as have the participants~

Now his dream could become a reality!

Mathew was beyond pleased, he was ecstatic!

** ♫ - ** **** ** End~ **

 


End file.
